


Please show me the beautiful colors of your eyes

by DeputyDylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Derek Hale, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Lonely Derek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, Pining Derek, Romantic Soulmates, colorblind au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDylinski/pseuds/DeputyDylinski
Summary: Derek looks at the guy standing a few feet away, three packs of Reese's in his hands. Derek can see his profile, and the guy is simply gorgeous. He has a few moles splattered across his face, pronounced cheekbones, long eyelashes and dark-colored hair. His nose is slightly upturned, and Derek wonders which color his eyes would be. But he’ll never know, because the guy turns away to walk toward the register. And then he’s gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I promise to start on Bloodbond soon, but I had this idea for a while and I just couldn't start on something different before I finished this...
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

The sky is supposed to be blue. The grass green and the leaves on the trees brown, yellow and orange when it’s fall. But now, everything is black and white. And gray.

Derek hates it when his sister says that green looks good on him, or that his shirt isn’t matching his cardigan. How should _he_ know, without a fucking soulmate? He can only see if he wears something light or dark. Because literally everything is a shade of _gray._ He hates it. It’s extremely depressing.

He also hates it when someone says his eyes are pretty, or when a shop-assistant makes a distasteful face when he picks something of a hanger, saying _“That isn’t quite your color”._

Because he gets it, okay? He totally gets it. They want to make sure when he meets his soulmate, they will be impressed by the color of his clothes. _Clothes._ They want to make sure he looks fine, good even, when he bumps into his soulmate.

He hates it.

He also hated how the schools he went to (yes, even college), had posters of colors hanging on the walls with tape, the name of the color typed in big letters in the middle of the poster. It made him miserable, knowing that people were studying them to make sure they said they had _red_ lipstick, and not _purple._ Because those people already met their lovers, their so called ‘one and only’.

And Derek… Derek was almost twenty-seven, and he hasn’t met them. ‘A late bloomer’, his uncle calls him. Because most people meet their soulmates when they are in high school, or in college. But it was a long time since Derek graduated from Berkeley, a major in history and a minor in photography.

And he is lonely. Sitting alone in front of the tv with his laptop on his lap, searching for colors.

Yes, he is that kind of person. Trying to tell a difference between a color and a shade of gray. Because lilac is a lighter shade of gray than dark-blue, and chocolate darker than a lemon.

‘You need to hold your head up high, sweetheart,’ his mother always says. ‘So when they look into your beautiful eyes-’ Blah blah blah…

She means well, he knows that. He just doesn’t care.

He closes the laptop and tries to watch the local news, but when the studio switches to a reporter who starts interviewing two girls who conveniently were working for the same company since today, and bumped into eachother when they were getting coffee from the machine in the little canteen (yes, everything for the small details…). And spoiler: they are soulmates, apparently.

Derek turns off the tv and sighs loudly. He needs something to do. What should he do? He walks over to his fridge, deciding that eating out of boredness isn’t a bad idea, but when he opens the fridge door, he closes it again with a huff. He forgot to do grocery shopping.

He quickly scribbles down some things he thinks he needs, shrugs on his probably black leather jacket, and puts on his apparently dark-brown leather boots. He grabs the keys to his camaro and almost forgets his wallet on the way to the door of his loft.

Turning the radio off when he hears a particular song (Halsey’s _Colors,_ how ironic), he parks his car next to a light-colored and battered jeep and walks to the store. Grabbing a basket and throwing in some vegetables and snacks, he walks over to the soda section. He stumbles a few steps when someone bumps into him, looking up to someone with a crooked jaw.

“Sorry, dude!” The guy excuses himself. “Hey Stiles? You want the cheap one or the Coca Cola?”

Derek looks at the guy standing a few feet away, three packs of Reese's in his hands. Derek can see his profile, and the guy is simply gorgeous. He has a few moles splattered across his face, pronounced cheekbones, long eyelashes and dark-colored hair. His nose is slightly upturned, and Derek wonders which color his eyes would be. But he’ll never know, because the guy turns away to walk toward the register. And then he’s gone.

Not that he would’ve done something. There are people who date and flirt even though they know the other person isn’t their soulmate. Derek isn’t one of those people. He was one, when he was fifteen and sixteen. He had a girlfriend who died in a car accident, and another one as a rebound. He couldn’t handle losing his best buddy, his sort of girlfriend, so he started having sex to forget about Paige for a while. But that woman (yes, woman: she was a whole lot older than him) was mentally ill and thought his family consisted of werewolves. Kate set fire to his house, and luckily everyone got out in time, and she was put in Eichen House.

Since then, he doesn’t even look twice at people who aren’t his soulmate. But that guy, he was special. He looked so carefree, throwing the peanut butter cups into his basket. Grinning and saying something… Derek didn’t even hear his voice, so entranced he was by the appearance of the guy.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he grabs some soda and the other things of his list and drives home after he paid for his groceries.

He doesn’t want to eat anymore when he’s home again, so he just dumps his bags on the kitchen counter and jumps into the shower, almost forgetting to shampoo his hair. He just can’t get grocery-guy out of his head. It’s weird: he isn’t even his soulmate. But! A _huge_ but: they haven’t looked eachother in the eyes…

Not knowing what the feeling in his stomach means, Derek lets himself fall onto his bed. Slowly falling into a restless sleep, he turns on his side, hugging the extra pillow he has on his bed to his chest, imagining that it is a lean body and dark hair he is nuzzling.

 

_Grocery-guy is sitting with his back against a tree, staring over the pond with bright eyes. Derek can only see his profile, can count the beauty marks and freckles on the side of his face. He lifts the camera and takes a few photo’s, admiring how beautiful the young man is._

_Derek looks up again, grinning when he sees the small smile gracing the guy’s lips. He holds his breath when the man turns his head, slowly revealing the rest of his face. His eyes are downcast, his light-colored skin turning a darker shade of gray as a sign that he’s blushing. The gray covers his cheekbones, like he is ashamed with the attention Derek is giving him._

_And Derek, he can only stare in awe at the beauty that is grocery-guy. But his heart stops when the man finally looks up and_ **_god_ ** , _his eyes are- wait, is that a_ **_color_ ** _?! He sees color! Derek is seeing the color of the guy’s eyes, his hair and lips…_

 

Derek sits up, gasping and looking frantically around the room. But everything is gray. But does it really mean that grocery-guy is his soulmate? It was just a dream…

Grabbing his phone, he blindly dials Laura’s nummer, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Der? What the hell?! It’s five in the morning! I-”

“Laura, I dreamt in color!” He rushes out.

“Wait, hold up! Backtrack a minute, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“I dreamt in color, but now, everything is still gray.”

“I’m calling everyone and we’re coming now.” She hangs up, leaving Derek still confused and with a rapidly beating heart. He is doubting now, not sure anymore if he just was in shock when he saw grocery-guy’s face. Was it color? And not just imagination in his own dream?

Half an hour later, his whole family and dr. Morell are standing and sitting in his living room, looking at him with big eyes.

“Derek, are you sure you-” Morell starts, but Derek shakes his head, which is resting in his hands.

“I’m not sure anymore. But I know I saw his eyes, and his whole face even though this afternoon I only saw his profile… I can point him out anywhere… I have to find him, just to be sure.”

“Have you ever heard of it?” Talia asks the dark skinned woman, who only shakes her head.

“Maybe we can ask the sheriff!” Cora yells enthusiastically, letting everybody wince. “Sorry,” she mutters.

“Why the hell do we need the sheriff? How can he help?” Laura eyes her sister with narrowed eyes.

“Maybe the sheriff can run his descriptions through the database! Isaac’s friend is his son, so Isaac is practically on first name basis with the man-”

“Doesn’t the sheriff only have mugshots of criminals?” Derek asks, thinking his younger sister finally has gone mental.

“Who says your soulmate isn’t a badboy? We can always try, right?”

“It doesn’t hurt to, no…” Derek admits, settling deeper into the couch cushions.

“What are you waiting for? Go!”

“Mom, it’s six!”

“Yeah, so?”

And this time, he listens. He doesn’t tune out, doesn’t ignore her words because he doesn’t care: he puts on his boots and jacket (don’t worry, he did put on some jeans and a henly when his family said Morell was on her way too) and grabs his keys.

 

“I need to talk to the sheriff,” Derek says to the woman behind the counter when he has arrived. She looks at him with interest, even though they already both know they’re obviously not meant to be. But he just goes with it. He changes his stance and smiles at her. “It’s pretty important.”

“Y-yeah, go ahead,” she says and smiles back. He nods his thanks and walks through the department, searching for the office with _SHERIFF_ printed on the door, knocking rapidly.

“Come in!” He hears, muffled. He opens the door and nods as a hello.

“I’m Derek Hale-”

“Hale, hi. Isaac called in for a favour regarding you, right?”

“Yes, sir. I think I saw my soulmate, but he was gone before I could do something about it.”

“Right. You know this sound weird, right? I mean-”

“I know, sir. Just… please, I’m pretty desperate here.” Derek pleads.

“Only because I like the Lahey kid. So, what does he look like?”

“He is so beautiful, sir! He has an upturned nose and the most incredible long lashes I’ve ever seen. And moles everywhere and his hair is dark and-”

“Do you know his name?” the sheriff asks.

“I know it starts with an S, but I didn’t really pay attention to the sounds around me. It was certainly unique, like a ni-”

“Nickname,” the older man concludes. “And you’re sure about that?”

“Definitely. Why, if I may ask?” _He must have found him in the system. Oh god, what if he was a criminal or something?_

“Because I know who it is, and he’s currently at the airport. His plane should start boarding in an hour or two.”

 _What. “_ What.”

“His name is Stiles, and he is my son. He’s going to study abroad for three years. His plane will leave in less than three hours.”

_Stiles. Son of the sheriff. Smart enough to study on the other side of the world. Beautiful enough to be a model. For sure…_

_...And he’s leaving in less than three hours!_

“Which gate,” he demands, standing up quickly.

“Son, are you _sure-”_

 _“_ Yes, sir! I don’t know him, but I’m already falling in love with him. I need to make sure he’s the one. So _please,_ sir, what’s his gate number?”

“Let me get you a police escort, they will help you to drive fast and find him at the airport. His gate number is 4G, I think he said.”

Derek is standing there, gaping at the older man. “You’re willing to help me? I thought you found me insane!” He says a bit accusingly.

“Son, the way you speak about my only living relative, made all my doubts disappear into thin air. My son deserves to find his soulmate: he has gone through some serious shit. You are sure about this, so I’m willing to believe you. Now, let me handle this and wait in your car until I come outside to lead the escort.”

“I… I don’t really know what to say. Thank you so much, sir.”

“So don’t say anything. And just to be clear, I’m not ‘sir’ anymore. I’m now ‘dad’ for you. Now go wait in your car and start to mentally prepare yourself for what’s about to come: my son, Stiles Stilinski.”

Derek walks toward his car, dazed and overwhelmed. He is going to meet his soulmate. His soulmate. After 27 years.

_Laura. I need to call Laura._

“Hey, lil’ bro-”

“He is the son of the sheriff, he’s almost boarding ‘cause he’s like extremely smart and is going to study abroad for three years and now the sheriff is going to help me and drive me toward the airport with a police escort and now I’m gonna meet him, Laura! I finally have a soulmate!”

“Wow, Der, breathe! Okay, so, are you going with him?”

“Am I... What?”

“Well, if he’s gonna study abroad, you can’t really keep him here, right? It’s not fair to him-”

“Stiles. His name is Stiles. And you’re right. I can’t keep him here… I need to hang up.”

“Are you going to the airport?”

“No, I need to get a plane ticket. I’ll call you before we depart, okay? Say bye to mom and Cora for me, okay? Love you!”

“Dere-” _Click._

“Gate 4G, gate 4G… Wait, he’s going to Hong Kong?! Wow…” he mutters to himself. He finds the info of the flight and pays a huge amount of money to get a seat in first class (all the regular seats were already taken), and he almost hits his head against the roof of the car when knuckles rap quickly on the driver’s side window.

“Ready?” the sheriff smirks, walking toward his cruiser after Derek nods. But he isn’t entirely sure anymore. What if Stiles doesn’t want him? What if-

A siren startles him out of his thoughts. The sheriff was serious. He is actually giving him an escort. Four deputy cars, his camaro in the middle. They’re going full speed, like they're chasing a fugitive on the highway or something. His heart starts beating impossibly faster and harder and his hands start sweating. He almost doesn’t notice that they’re nearing the main entrance of the airport.

Before getting out of the car, he checks that he has his phone and wallet, and then he sees the ticket on his screen again. The time… The time on his phone reads 8 a.m., and the boarding time is 7:45. Shit! The sheriff was wrong! He has to be in the plane in 15 minutes! And the airport is huge!

“Shitshitshitshit,” he murmurs, eyes searching for a sign or a number. “Gate 4G…”

“It’s the other way, darling,” a tiny voice says. He turns around and smiles in thanks at the old lady, and runs through the crowd to find _his_ Stiles. Not even bothering to excuse himself when he runs into people, he rushes toward the gate. Glancing at his watch, he curses when he sees it’s 8:11. Full on sprinting now, he pushes people out of the way, not caring about anything.

There! Gate 4G. A small queue is still waiting to go on board of the plane and Derek’s heart stop when he sees a familiar profile. Stiles is glancing down at his ticket, and then looking at his watch.

Okay, Derek didn’t know forearms could turn him on so much, but Stiles’ are just so veiny, just like his hands which have these ridiculously long fingers. He is tapping them now in a nervous rhythm on his thigh.

“STILES!” Derek yells. He runs the remaining few feet, standing to the right of Stiles. “Stiles…” his breathing stops when said man turns around and looks him in the eyes. With a blinding white flash, he stumbles a few steps back, reaching for Stiles to make sure the young man doesn’t fall. After blinking a few times, he sees the world with different eyes (no pun intended).

“Wh-what? You… what?” Stiles stutters, blinking owlishly up at him. And his eyes are the most beautiful color Derek has ever seen- will ever see, he means.

“Wow,” Stiles breathes out, his eyes huge as he looks at Derek. “I don’t know what that color is called, but your eyes are beautiful. They aren’t just one color, though. They’re like… I don’t know! But how did you…”

His voice is a bit rough and heavier than Derek initially thought, but it raises goosebumps on his skin. He wants to know how it sounds like when Stiles just woke up, or when he moans and screams out his name when they make love.

“Yesterday,” Derek breathes out, still not standing entirely steady. He clings on Stiles’ arm (he has quite some muscle, he notices), and he can’t stop smiling. _He found him. Just in time._

“Yesterday?” Stiles scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, biting his lip adorably but _damn,_ it was sexy at the same time. Derek risks a quick glance at Stiles’ hands, and smiles even wider when he sees that Stiles is just as him clinging to his arms.

“Yeah, in the supermarket. Your friend ran into me and said something to you, and then I saw you and you are so beautiful and I dreamt of you and you looked at me and then my dream was in color!”

“Your… your dream was in color? How? And how didn’t I notice you? I mean, you’re gorgeous!” He exclaims, looking Derek over once more, and freezes when he spots the watch. He looks behind him with panicked eyes. But the lady who checks the tickets is smiling brightly at them. There’s even a small crowd gathering around them.

“I uh… I have a scholarship waiting for me in Hong Kong… I don’t really know what to do now…” Stiles admits, worrying his lip between his teeth again.

“If you’ll let me, I’ll come with you. I bought a tick-” But he gets interrupted.

“Stiles!”

“Dad! What the hell are you doing here? And Parrish! Brown! What is wrong?” His face reads panic, obviously thinking something is wrong.

“Hey,” Derek says, drawing Stiles’ attention back to him. “They gave me a police escort. Everything is okay.”

“Okay,” he breathes. He looks back up at Derek (who silently cheers: he likes it way too much that Stiles is tall, but still a few inches shorter than him) and smiles a brilliant smile. “You said you had a ticket? You really want to come to Hong Kong with me?”

Derek grins, nodding and taking Stiles’ hand. Stiles looks over his shoulder at his dad, sending a small wave and a smile before showing his ticket at the patient lady. She must’ve had contact with the pilots or something, telling them what’s happening what definitely is worth waiting for. Derek does the same with his phone and ID, and they walk with fingers intertwined through the glass door. Applause sounds behind them, and Stiles ducks his head in embarrassment, blushing a beautiful color. But then his head shoots up, his eyes shocked.

“You met my dad before me?! Was it awkward? God,” he groans, “it was awkward, wasn’t it?”  

“It wasn’t that uncomfortable. He first thought I was an idiot. But he saw how serious I was.” His soulmate (that sounds so good. _His soulmate)_ chuckles and lays his head briefly on Derek’s bicep. Derek smiles, and suddenly remembers that he promised his sister to call. He'll call when he lands. Probably.

They end up sitting next to eachother, just like fate has decided for them. They talk and talk and use the wifi of the plane to search for colors so they can describe eachother’s eyes.

''Der?'' Stiles starts.

''Hhm?'' He _loves_ how Stiles says his name like that.

''My dad didn't threathen you, right? Like saying he'll shoot you or lock you up if you hurt me?''

''Nah.''

''Thank you holy Jesus-''

''But he said to me to call him 'dad'.''

''Oh god...''

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> First, I wanted to write something angsty, like Stiles is not only colorblind, but real blind, so he couldn't see Derek's eyes, but then I was like: Nah, I just want to write something cute. And I think I did that. Well, I hope...
> 
> I may write an epilogue or the same story but from Stiles' pov. Let me know when you want something like that!
> 
> Thanks for reading, darlings!


End file.
